


Stone Cold

by buzzyrecky



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ??? what do i tag tbh, Angst, M/M, they frick in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzyrecky/pseuds/buzzyrecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't you gay S-rank Silas when he loves you more than anything? What a joke...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the Conquest route. Relevant supports:
> 
> Corrin | Kaze – A rank  
> Silas | Kaze – B rank

“Silas? Why are you outside Lord Corrin’s room at this hour?”

The cavalier stumbled a bit as he turned around, “Kaze! Stop sneaking up on me like that, please!”

“As his retainer, it’s my duty to keep watch over his quarters for suspicious activity.” Kaze shifted, averting his gaze away from Silas, “And I don’t mean to intrude… but I doubt milord would appreciate seeing you exposed outside his window.”

_Oh shit._ Silas had been so startled by Kaze’s entrance… that he completely forgot his dick was poking out from the top of his slacks. He hastily pulled his pants back up, trying to conceal his glaring bulge with crossed hands, “I… I didn’t…”

Silas struggled not to cry. He had no words. Only hope that the darkness would mask his shame, as best as it could in the presence of a ninja.

“Even this late at night, we have guards on duty. If anyone so much as looked up in this direction, you would have been seen immediately.” Kaze paused, “In any case, you should know better than to touch yourself in a place like this. Let’s go to my room.”

Silas turned bright red, “What? You might be attractive, but you’re not my–”

“To _TALK_.” Kaze stepped back, “We shouldn’t be here. I’m half surprised Jakob hadn’t stabbed you before I got here.”

Kaze was right. Knowing how attentive Jakob is, what was he thinking peeking in on Corrin? He subtly wiped his eyes and followed the ninja… down the staircase and across the castle grounds.

Kaze’s room wasn’t too far, but the walk was in complete silence. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, though; Silas needed the time to calm down and collect his thoughts.

“Thanks for having me in.,” he said, gingerly stepped into the ninja’s room, “ Hmm…is this the favorite pillow you mentioned the other day?” Silas pulled the pillow out, promptly flopping down on it.

“Don’t sit on that!” Kaze chided, only to be answered with a grin. “A-Anyway, about what happened earlier.”

The color drained from Silas’s face, “What about it?”

Kaze cleared his throat, “I may be his retainer, but I don’t keep watch over Lord Corrin every night. I showed up tonight because I was looking for you.” Kaze glanced at Silas, but the silver-haired man was unresponsive, his gaze fixated on his own feet. Kaze continued, “I’ve suspected you had feelings for Lord Corrin ever since we first met. I wouldn’t be surprised if most of the army did; you couldn’t have made it any more obvious.”

“Go ahead and laugh.”

The ninja shook his head, “I’m not here to do that. You’ve fought at my back in countless battles, and even saved my life just the other day. You’re wellbeing is important to me.”

Kaze stopped, unsure of how to continue. But Silas didn’t say anything, so Kaze spoke again. Softly, “When Corrin and Niles announced their engagement today… I saw the way you looked at them. I didn’t know what to say–I still don’t–but…”

Silas let out a deep breath, “This isn’t your problem. I don’t care about the debt you think you owe me. And I don’t want to be pitied.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Kaze asserted, “I’m just trying to be a good friend. Apart from Corrin, you’re the only guy that has gone out of the way to talk to me since I came to Nohr. I might not be the best at giving advice, but I want to be here for you.”

“Kaze…look. Yeah, maybe I have a thing for Corrin. And maybe I’m hurting right now, but that doesn’t mean…”

Silas’s voice trailed off. He clenched his fists, trying not to cry. Neither spoke or moved for a few moments… but eventually, Kaze walked over and slumped down on the floor next to the cavalier. He attempted to console him with an awkward pat on the leg,

but Silas broke down, “…If I had known Corrin liked guys, maybe I would’ve had a chance. But I didn’t even try. I was so scared of losing him, but now it feels like I lost him anyway…”

“Silas…”

“I wanted to hold him, to _kiss_ him. Even just once. And now I’ll never be able to.”

“ _Silas._ ”

“He looked so happy! How can I be upset about my best friend’s happiness? I don’t get it. I don’t–“

Kaze leaned over, sliding his left hand up Silas’s leg. He pulled Silas’s face towards him with the other, and their lips connected before the other man had time to react.

Silas’s face reddened, and he pushed the ninja back, “The fuck was that for?! Are you gay?”

“I don’t think so? Even if I was, you wouldn’t be my first pick. No offense.” Kaze said with a smirk, “…I just couldn’t figure out how to calm you down, and when you said the word kiss… it happened.” 

He motioned towards Silas’s pants, where a distinct outline had formed, “You seemed to like it, though.” 

Silas scratched his head, “Eh… maybe? That was just so unlike you that it threw me off guard. You aren’t Corrin… but you do kind of have nice boobs, I guess.”

“I uh, thank you.” Kaze said, folding his arms over his chest.

Silas’s eyes went down the ninja’s body, briefly stopping at the titty window before dropping further “Hey, um… you said you’d do anything I wanted to repay me, right?”

“I… don’t like where you’re going with this.”

“…Yeah, sorry. I was joking. I think.” Silas chuckled nervously, “It’s just been a long, emotional night. And you interrupted me before I could finish earlier, so–“

Kaze frowned, “Finish? …You aren’t planning on going back there, are you?”

“No! No, I’m not, I swear. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Seeing Corrin with Niles just made me…” Silas sighed, “I don’t know why I went in the first place." 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say.” 

Silas forced a smile, “As long as Niles makes him happy, I’ll try my best to be happy too.”

Kaze returned a smile of his own, and the knight got up, subtly rubbing his crotch as he walked towards the door, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I got something to take care of. Alone.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

Silas hesitated for a moment, “…No. But thank you.” 

and the door closed.


	2. A Branch of Fate (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Increased support with Kaze before reaching this event changes his future
> 
> Silas | Kaze – A rank
> 
> ~
> 
> I didn't intend to make things spicy between them originally, but after seeing the fe14 gay hack support dialogue... I was sold on this ship (not as much as Silas/Corrin but its close):
> 
> http://unassumingvenusaur.tumblr.com/post/140657529015/kaze-x-silas-s-support-gay-fates-v013
> 
> I'm not good at writing nsfw but hopefully I did them justice :')

* * *

_Kaze leaned over, sliding his left hand up Silas’s leg. He pulled Silas’s face towards him with the other, and their lips connected before the other man had time to react._

_Silas’s face reddened, and he pushed the ninja back, “The fuck was that for?! Are you gay?”_

“Are you not?”

“It doesn’t matter–I love _Corrin_." Silas looked angry, "Have you even been listening? I thought you were my friend.”

Kaze paled… he hadn’t meant to hurt his Silas, but once again the man looked as if he was trying not to cry, “My apologies. I thought a joke would cheer you up… it was insensitive of me.”

“Kaze, no.” Silas sighed, “Sorry… I didn’t mean to shout at you like that. I’m just going through some shit right now, and that was so unlike you that it threw me off guard.”

“I surprised myself, as well.” He motioned towards Silas’s pants, where a distinct outline had formed, “You seemed to like it, though.”

“Shut up.”

Silas shifted uncomfortably, trying to cover himself. He hadn’t even noticed he’d gotten hard again. And despite the earlier mishap, being seen in a well-lit room made him feel even more vulnerable… even with his pants on.

On the other hand… “Wait, you never answered me. Are you gay?”

Kaze looked back up, “What?”

“I mean… you kissed me, and made a few glances at my crotch since then. Even Niles wouldn’t pull that sort of thing.”

“I… like women,” Kaze said, folding his arms.

“Oh." 

“…but if I’m being honest, there have been a handful of times I’ve thought otherwise.”

Silas could feel his heartbeat pounding in his throat, “…Like right now?”

“Touching yourself and then crying about another man doesn’t make for a flattering image, Silas.” Kaze smiled, “but… I’ll admit I’ve been curious about you for some time now." 

Silas looked lost in thought for a second, but to Kaze’s dismay, he shook his head, “…I’m sorry for asking, Kaze. I’m already in love with someone else. I’m a little turned on right now, but nothing is gonna change my feelings.”

“I knew that already, it’s okay.”

The air grew heavy. 

“…Why are you interested in me, anyway? You realize how many people around camp think you're hot right?”

“Well…I’ve always thought you were cute, and I’ve noticed your glances at my chest now and then… but looks aren’t enough to pique my interest. Our army has quite the selection of attractive people after all.”

“Right? Have you _seen_ Odin’s body? His outfit? He’s a liability on the battlefield!”

Kaze cleared his throat, “…I’m grateful Lord Corrin has taken me in, but betraying my country and joining strangers I once intended to kill… left me feeling alone. But you saved my life… and you wanted to spend time with me even after I had repaid you. And the day after I had to fight my brother; you have no idea how–wait… are you touching yourself again?”

Silas blushed, “Shit, sorry! When you mentioned your chest, I started staring and… it happened.” Silas sheepishly lifted his hand from his pants fabric.

“Maybe you should go take care of that…we can finish our talk later. If you wanted to talk… at least.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Sorry.” Silas said, getting to his feet.

“Wait.”

Kaze grabbed Silas’ hand and pulled him back down.

Silas blinked, “Wait?”

Kaze let go of the knight’s hand, but didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled his scarf off, and began undoing his clothes.

“…Kaze?”

“You like my chest right? I’ll…show it to you.”

“You don’t have to–“

“If you want to leave, I won’t stop you. If you decide to stay, on the other hand…”

Without a word, Silas made himself comfortable on the floor. He rubbed the bulge over his pants as he watched Kaze undress. In moments, the ninja was topless.

Kaze gently grabbed Silas by his wrists, pulling both hands up and holding them to his chest. His heart was pounding fast, but Silas’ breathing seemed to show he shared the sentiment. The warmth of his fingers was exhilarating. Silas squeezed the muscles lightly, and Kaze felt cloth around his own pants begin to tighten as well.

After a few seconds, with his hands still in place, Silas mumbled, “You know… this is kind of awkward. Hot… but awkward.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m harder than Chapter 10 right now.”

“What?”

Silas laughed, “Nothing. Never mind.”

“Oh… well let’s try something else.”

Kaze moved Silas’ hands and brought them both to their feet. Silas looked into his eyes expectantly. He blushed and looked away, and quickly kneeled, pulling down the other man’s pants. Kaze’s name slipped out of Silas’ mouth in hesitation, but in moments he had Silas’ erect dick wrapped in his fingers.

“Nohrian underwear is so easy to remove… you should lend me some later”

“I-I’ve never done this before,” stuttered a bright-red Silas.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing,” Kaze replied, smiling, “…you’re cute when you blush.”

Kaze began stroking the shaft, alternating between hand and tongue, getting a taste for the precum. He looked up. Silas had his eyes closed and his hand resting on the ninja’s head, breathing deep. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but Kaze was only getting started.

His hand movements grew more aggressive as he poked the head in his mouth. Getting someone as thick as Silas’ in took a little effort… but he pushed a little deeper with each go, until most of Silas was sliding in and out. Silas clenched a handful of Kaze’s hair, voicing his contentment with faint moans. With his other hand, Kaze moved under the knight’s shirt and explored the skin underneath… up past the abs and finding a temporary home on the knight’s chest. _Not bad._

Silas’ skin was warm and soft, its faint body hair brushing Kaze as he moved across it. Kaze thought he’d never have a chance touch him… but here they were basically one. _Is this happiness?_ _Do I deserve this?_ He was tempted to do something with his own hard on, but both of his hands felt they were right where they needed to be. Silas quivered with his every action, and Kaze enjoyed every second of it. This is where he belonged.

“Fuck…” Silas whispered, his eyes closed and his fist clenched tightly. His dick throbbed, pumping cum into the back of Kaze’s mouth. And he mumbled, “I love you Corrin… don’t stop…”

Kaze swallowed.

When Silas came back to reality, Kaze wouldn’t meet his gaze. Kaze slipped the now half-erect dick out of his mouth, but stayed silent, fixed to the floor.

Silas’s body wilted–he felt sick. After pulling his pants back up, he knelt down and wrapped his arms around the ninja.

_I’m sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> I paired up Silas/Kaze throughout the entire game (they work so well together), and Silas became one of my MVPs. Didn't originally plan on having Kaze show up but... I guess it worked? lol
> 
> I intended this to be a one-shot, but I'm thinking I might write something extra later because...poor Silas :')
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
